Némésia ou la Dame Grise
by Circee
Summary: Il s'agit d'une oneshot terminée racontant l'histoire du fantôme des Serdaigle. Qui estelle ? Pourquoi hantetelle encore Poudlard ...


**_Némésia ou la Dame Grise_**

Dans l'ancienne Ecosse, une riche famille de sorciers, les Lellwyn, régnait sur un petit bout de lande, battue à longueur d'année par des vents froids. C'était une famille de sang pur, qui tentait tant bien que mal de protéger les villageois qui dépendaient d'eux. Personne ne connaissait le secret de cette famille qui gardait jalousement le silence sur les pouvoirs magiques qu'ils possédaient. Pourtant, chaque jour, ils venaient en aide aux plus démunis grâce à la magie : ils donnaient un coup de pouce à Dame Nature : pour favoriser les récoltes, protéger du gel les jeunes plants. La vieille baronne, Lady Brandwen n'avait pas son pareil pour soigner les maux de leurs gens. Malgré les conditions de vie très rudes, les paysans, les villageois qui vivaient sur les terres des Lellwyn étaient plutôt satisfaits de leur sort, pour rien au monde, ils ne seraient partis de ce coin de terre sauvage.

La grande fierté du baron et de sa femme était leur fille, Némésia, alors âgée de 16 ans. Elle était d'une grande beauté, un peu éthérée : elle avait de très très longs cheveux d'un blond si pâle qu'ils semblaient blancs. Ses yeux gris lui donnaient un regard très doux et mélancolique. Elle était très grande et mince, et portait le plus souvent de longues robes grises qui mettaient en valeur ses formes parfaites.

Ses parents l'avaient envoyée dans la célèbre école de sorcellerie : le collège Poudlard et comme elle ne rentrait que très rarement chez elle, ses parents se faisaient une joie de la retrouver à chaque vacances : c'était alors le prétexte à de somptueuses fêtes qui duraient trois jours et trois nuits.

La jeune sorcière était en 6ème année, comme tout élève appartenant aux Serdaigle, elle était travailleuse et sérieuse, c'est donc tout naturellement qu'elle avait réussi l'an passé les épreuves des BUSE. Elle possédait de grands pouvoirs magiques qu'elle mettait au service des autres. Elle était toujours prête à aider son prochain et ses parents se réjouissaient de la voir suivre leur exemple. Ils trouvaient tout à fait normal d'aider les moldus du mieux qu'ils le pouvaient, et malheureusement, cet état d'esprit ne se retrouvait pas dans toutes les familles de sorciers de la région : les plus proches voisins sorciers des Lellwyn, les Mac Thanos, dénigraient au plus haut point les moldus et trouvaient dégradant de gâcher l'art magique en venant en aide à ces moins que rien. Ils avaient un fils du même âge que Némésia, qui lui aussi faisait ses études à Poudlard, chez les Serpentard. Desmont était un grand gaillard, très musclé, aux épaules larges. Ses cheveux étaient aussi noirs que la nuit et ses yeux noisette brillaient d'une étrange lueur malfaisante, comme si à chaque instant, il préparait un mauvais coup.

Ces deux jeunes sorciers se connaissaient assez bien mais Némésia n'aimait pas trop la compagnie de Desmont, car ses idées lui déplaisaient grandement ; pourtant lorsqu'ils se rencontraient dans les couloirs de Poudlard ou sur la lande pendant leurs vacances, Némésia ne pouvait s'empêcher de saluer le jeune sorcier et tentait en vain de faire évoluer sa mentalité.

Desmont quant à lui était tiraillé entre deux sentiments : son mépris pour Némésia en raison de son amour pour les moldus et la fascination qu'elle exerçait sur lui. Lorsqu'il croisait son regard si doux, il se sentait devenir un autre … il aurait fait n'importe quoi pour qu'elle lui adresse un de ses si rares mais exquis sourires : il aurait pu aller défier à mains nues un dragon, se battre contre 10 trolls des cavernes … Son cœur battait la chamade à chaque fois qu'il apercevait sa silhouette enchanteresse. Cependant, pas une seule seconde, il ne laissait percevoir l'amour qu'il ressentait pour la jeune sorcière. Némésia ne se doutait de rien.

Les vacances d'été venaient d'arriver et comme chaque année, les parents de Némésia donnèrent une grande fête dans leur château : tous leurs gens y furent conviés ainsi que les grandes familles de la région : sorciers et moldus se mélangeaient le temps des réjouissances. Même les Mac Thanos ne pouvaient refuser cette invitation, ils se rendaient au château des Lellwyn, mais restaient dans un coin sombre de la Grande Salle, les lèvres pincées, le regard dédaigneux pour tous ces moldus, bien souvent d'autres sorciers fiers de leurs nobles origines se joignaient à eux.

Cette soirée là, Desmont fit quelque chose qu'il n'avait encore jamais fait auparavant : il se mêla à la foule bigarrée, se fraya un chemin jusqu'à Némésia qui pour l'occasion avait revêtu une superbe robe couleur argent qui brillait comme la lune au cœur des plus noires ténèbres. Némésia se vit avec stupéfaction proposer une danse ; elle regarda fixement Desmont et voyant que celui-ci était très sérieux, elle accepta avec un timide sourire. Desmont entraîna sa cavalière dans une folle farandole, son cœur battait la chamade alors qu'il serrait tout contre lui Némésia. Trop rapidement, la musique s'arrêta, et Desmont dût libérer Némésia de l'étreinte de ses bras. Elle disparut dans un frou-frou de voiles après lui avoir adressé un bref remerciement. Intrigué par cette fuite soudaine, Desmont partit à sa recherche, il se perdit dans les couloirs obscurs du château, il croisa un vieux fantôme, rabroua un elfe de maison qui le frôla. Il fouilla toute l'aile nord du château, en vain. De dépit, il donna un coup de pied dans une vieille armure rouillée qui moisissait dans un coin, cette dernière protesta vivement contre un pareil traitement, mais Desmont ignora ses récriminations et quitta cette partie du château. Il retourna dans le hall d'entrée, emplis de murmures : les sujets des quelques tableaux étaient en pleine discussion. Desmont s'approcha d'une vieille toile et apostropha le chevalier qui affûtait son épée.

Messire Chevalier, lui demanda-t-il d'un ton hautain, je recherche la belle Némésia, l'auriez-vous vu passer par le plus grand des hasards ?

Interloqué, le chevalier lâcha son épée et regarda Desmont, il fit une courte révérence :

Par ma foi, Monseigneur, je ne puis vous répondre, j'astiquais mes armes en vue d'un combat contre un terrible monstre qui terrorise les alentours.

Pffffffffffff, s'exclama une voix aigrelette.

Une vieille femme toute ridée, qui se tenait dans le tableau voisin, fit les gros yeux.

Un monstre, on aura tout vu … je peux vous renseigner, Monseigneur. La damoiselle est sortie dans la cour…

Elle ne put finir sa phrase, Desmont se rua dehors. La nuit était noire, la lune ne parvenait à chasser les ténèbres. Le vent glacial gémissait et pleurait.

Desmont entendit des murmures, il se dirigea vers eux : il vit une silhouette grise : c'était Némésia, il allait la rejoindre quand il suspendit ses pas : Némésia n'était pas seule, elle était dans les bras d'un autre. Il se cacha derrière un muret, bien décidé à découvrir l'identité de son rival. Il bouillonnait de rage, il avait sorti sa baguette magique et la serrait si fort qu'elle était prête à se briser en deux. Le temps passait, Desmont était insensible au froid, sa haine brûlait comme un incendie qui ne pouvait être maîtrisé. Les pensées se bousculaient dans sa tête :

Comment un autre peut-il oser l'aimer, alors qu'elle est à moi, alors que je l'aime plus que tout. Il va me le payer. Et elle, elle sera à moi à jamais…

Némésia finit par se dégager de l'étreinte de son ami et disparut rapidement, alertée par des voix dans la cour. Pendant un instant, un gros nuage cacha la lune et la cour fut plongée dans le noir, que l'éclat de l'astre pâle rejaillit de nouveau, Desmont découvrit avec stupeur l'identité de celui qui lui avait volé le cœur de sa belle : Tristan un sorcier, un grand brun aux yeux d'un bleu aussi pur que les eaux du lac, qui faisait ses études avec lui, chez les Serdaigle, jusqu'à maintenant ce sang de bourbe lui était apparu comme insignifiant, mais là, Desmont sentit une haine encore plus violente l'envahir. Comment, un sang de bourbe, pauvre de surcroît pouvait-il oser poser, ne serait-ce, qu'un regard sur Némésia. Un simple paysan, fils de moldus ! L'affront suprême ! Il allait laver cet affront immédiatement et dans le sang !

Desmont sortit de sa cachette et s'avança, le regard haineux, droit sur son adversaire. Tristan ne vit rien venir : un éclair rouge le frappa de plein fouet, il s'écroula à terre sans un cri ; Desmont se pencha sur le corps inanimé de Tristan et pour brouiller les pistes, il s'acharna avec son poignard sur le corps du jeune sorcier, le sang coulait à flot et bientôt, Desmont en fut couvert des pieds à la tête. Voyant que son ennemi était définitivement vaincu, Desmont se releva, tenta d'essuyer en vain le sang qui maculait ses mains et son pourpoint. Il courut vers l'écurie, sans bruit pour ne pas réveiller le palefrenier qui dormait, il prit son cheval et s'enfuit au galop dans l'obscurité.

Le corps de Tristan ne fut découvert qu'au petit matin, un frisson de dégoût parcourut l'assemblée quand la nouvelle fut connue. Némésia en apprenant la mort de celui qu'elle aime, tomba inanimée sur le sol froid de la grande salle.

Elle se réveilla quelques heures plus tard, quelqu'un l'avait portée dans ses appartements. La lumière du soleil jouait gaiement sur les tentures qui égayaient la pièce, Némésia gémit en se remémorant la nouvelle qui venait de briser son cœur. Elle se leva avec peine, les yeux brouillés de larmes. Elle s'approcha d'un grand coffre et l'ouvrit, elle sortit diverses robes et finit par se saisir d'un petit miroir en argent. Elle s'assit à même le sol, dans un chaud rayon de soleil qui pourtant ne pouvait réchauffer son cœur meurtri. Elle murmura quelques incantations, tapota le miroir de sa baguette : la surface se troubla comme l'eau du lac lorsque le gracieux cygne prend son envol. Soudain une scène s'anima sous ses yeux remplis de larmes : elle vit en détail la mort de son bien-aimé. Un cri de rage sortit de sa gorge lorsqu'elle découvrit l'identité du meurtrier. De colère, de douleur, elle lança le miroir qui alla se fracasser contre le mur et éclata en mille larmes brillantes.

Némésia prit une feuille de parchemin, une plume et commença à écrire une missive tachée de larmes. Elle cacheta sa lettre et siffla doucement, une chouette effraie arriva aussitôt, Némésia lui confia la lettre et l'oiseau disparut aussitôt dans le ciel sans nuage.

Némésia ne quittait pas sa chambre, écrasée par le chagrin. L'été passait, et ses parents désemparés ne savaient que faire pour rendre le sourire à leur fille. Septembre apporta les premières feuilles mortes et Némésia, plus morte que vive, reprit le chemin de Poudlard. Elle n'était plus l'ombre que d'elle-même, n'assistant plus à aucun cours, elle erra sans but dans les couloirs que Tristan avait empruntés, cherchant la trace d'un souvenir depuis longtemps disparu.

Une nuit hivernale de Décembre, la mort vient l'envelopper dans ses bras glacés. Némésia accepta l'étreinte de la mort, pensant pouvoir oublier à jamais ses peines, mais même le repos éternel lui fut refusé : son âme y aspirait, mais son cœur, lui, voulait rester dans ces lieux où il avait trouvé le bonheur.

Depuis ce jour, Némésia hante les couloirs de Poudlard, son cœur est toujours prêt à aider son prochain et les années passant, Némésia devint un guide pour les élèves de Serdaigle qui la surnommèrent affectueusement la Dame Grise.

Le meurtrier de Tristan vécut de longues années, il devint un sorcier puissant et redouté qui semait la mort et la désolation autour de lui, parmi les moldus et les sangs de bourbe.

Lorsque l'heure de sa mort arriva, il ne put trouver le repos. Il resta sur cette terre, silhouette fantomatique, couverte de sang. Maudit par la lettre de Némésia, il erre désormais entre le monde des vivants et des morts. Les mots de cette lettre lui résonnent à jamais dans la tête :

« Je te maudis, Desmont Mac Thanos, puisses-tu ne jamais trouver le repos, puisse le sang que tu as fait couler inutilement ne jamais s'effacer et te rappeler chaque jour l'ignominie que tu as commise. Je te maudis, Desmont Mac Thanos, Baron Sanglant ».


End file.
